You're A God
by people-alwayz-leave
Summary: Welcome to Hell! ::cough:: I mean, Chilton :
1. You're A God

**A/N: Right after Madeline's part and the infamous Trory kiss! Just to warn you, the POVs switch off but the T and the R are pretty self explanatory : ) ….**

T

He watched her as she walked over and sat down at her normal table and pulled out her headphones and hit play. He could hear Vertical Horizon blasting through the speakers as she started pulling her homework out. She didn't see him approach her or sit down in front of her, she was too busy doodling. She took a bite of her sandwich and then looked down at her notebook and instantly her eyes widened, making his amusement grow. Not only had she not noticed him yet, but she was so cute when she made that face. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed the notebook from her and what he saw surprised them both. "At least you finally noticed me." He said smirking.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes in his direction. _She's so beautiful and she doesn't even know it._ He sat there, unable to take his eyes off of her. _Could it be that she likes me too?_ She looked back at him, and starting blushing, making him smirk. But then her eyes lowered and she said something. At first he wasn't sure he'd heard her right. _Dean, she had said Dean._ He wanted to scream at her, to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless, make her understand. Instead, he shook his head, stood up and left. He had no clue where he was going, he just couldn't be near her right now. It was like they took two steps forward and then five steps back. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He needed to go back. Again, he shook his head and walked out the double doors. That was before he heard a small voice calling his name. He whipped around, and sure enough, there she was. She ran up to him, dropping her bags, and wrapped her arms securely around his neck and buried her face in it. "Don't leave me." She whispered. All he could do was nod against her hair. Finally, he pulled her closer to him, afraid if he didn't she'd disappear. "Never."

R

She walked into the cafeteria and sighed. She had so much homework to do, maybe she could get some of it done while she ate and then finish the rest in study hall and then she wouldn't have to lug all of these books around. She saw him there in the corner, watching her, but decided to ignore his piercing gaze. Ever since Madeline's party, she was having a hard time not thinking about him. She sat down at her normal table in the corner and started to pull out her homework. She pulled her headphones on and Vertical Horizon blasted out. "You're A God". Of course, that only made her think of him more. She started doodling without even noticing it. When she saw what she had scribbled, she felt her eyes grow wide. Before she could look up to see if anybody else could see, her notebook had been snatched, and she already knew by whom. She could see the surprise written clearly on his face, and then that infuriating smirk when he saw his name. "At least you finally noticed me."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. _Great, I can't believe I let him catch me doing that. Stupid Tristan. _When she looked back at him, he was gazing at her intently. She felt the blush rising in her cheeks, no one had ever looked at her like that, especially not Dean. _Dean. How can I think about Tristan?_ She shook her head, trying to clear it, but it wasn't working. When she looked back up, he was gone. _Why do I feel bad? _At first, it took her a minute to process it, and then finally, she made up her mind. She looked around the cafeteria while she packed up her stuff, but he wasn't there. She came out just in time to see him busting out the double doors. She jogged to catch up with him, and called his name. He whipped around the face her, once again she knew she had surprised him. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't leave me." He just nodded against her hair and pulled her closer. "Never."

YOU'RE A GOD

BY VERTICAL HORIZON

I've got to be honest  
I think you know  
We're covered in lies and that's OK  
There's somewhere beyond this I know  
But I hope I can find the words to say

Never again no  
No never again

_[Chorus_  
'Cause you're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know  
You're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
I'd let you go

But I've been unable  
To put you down  
I'm still learning things I ought to know by now  
It's under the table so  
I need something more to show somehow

Never again no  
No never again

_[Chorus_

I've got to be honest  
I think you know  
We're covered in lies and that's OK  
There's somewhere beyond this I know  
But I hope I can find the words to say  
Never again no  
No never again

_[Chorus_


	2. Everything You Want

RORY

She knew she would have to talk to Dean today and she was dreading it. She put her head phones on to drown out the sounds of the bus barreling down the highway. "Everything" by Vertical Horizon came on and she couldn't help but think that was exactly how she felt.

_Somewhere there's speaking_

_It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

_You never could get it_

_Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why_

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_

_Past the places where you used to learn_

_You howl and listen_

_Listen and wait for the_

_Echoes of angels who won't return_

_[Chorus_

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

_You're waiting for someone_

_To put you together_

_You're waiting for someone to push you away_

_There's always another wound to discover_

_There's always something more you wish he'd say_

_[Chorus_

_But you'll just sit tight_

_And watch it unwind_

_It's only what you're asking for_

_And you'll be just fine_

_With all of your time_

_It's only what you're waiting for_

_Out of the island_

_Into the highway_

_Past the places where you might have turned_

_You never did notice_

_But you still hide away_

_The anger of angels who won't return_

_[Chorus_

_I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need_

_I am everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_

_And I don't know why_

_Why_

_I don't know _

By the time that the song was over, they were in Stars Hollow, nearing her stop. She sighed knowing that this confrenation was going to be one she could have lived the rest of her life without. And then she started thinking about the reason she was even in this predicament and smiled. _Tristan. _Thinking back to the events earlier only made her smile grow wider. God, she was falling hard for that boy- and she liked it.

_She came out just in time to see him busting out the double doors. She jogged to catch up with him, and called his name. He whipped around the face her, once again she knew she had surprised him. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't leave me." He just nodded against her hair and pulled her closer. "Never." He had smiled down at her and then kissed her. It was the best kiss she'd ever had in her life. It wasn't like it was with Dean. It was exciting and it lit her whole body on fire. Just as soon as it had started, he pulled away. "I want this Rory. Don't dangle this in front of me if you're just going to run back to Dean." She shook her head, trying to assure him while trying to find her voice. "I won't." She smiled widely back at him, slightly out of breath, and he grinned back. "Do you want me to take you home?" The smile on her face faded. "No, that's okay. I need to talk to Dean." Tristan's face fell considerbaly, and then she kissed him agian. "I'm going to break up with him Tristan. I want this too." His grin was back and he pulled her closer to him, picking her up and spinning her around. "You make me so happy, Mary." They both grinned at each other and Rory just knew, this was the right thing for her, for Dean, and for Tristan. _


	3. AN

A/N

I hate it when people do this... But hoenstly, I've kind of hit a wall with this story. I just wrote chapter two, and chapter three will bring Dean into the mix. I'm working on it, but an update may take a little longer.

If you have any ideas or input, just let me know.

PEACE  
P.


	4. an:

Hey you guys. I'm still amazed at how patient you all are, seriously. I'm working on the update but haven't been to work in a while.

Oh, Eve, I do have news :woohoo:

That emoticon showed more enthusiasm than I've felt my whole life :laugh:

But the update will be ready soon, and will be posted.

Thank you guys for being so patient with me!

PEACE

P.


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: I know it's been a while since I got to update, and I'm sorry about that you guys… so here it is…

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I got to update, and I'm sorry about that you guys… so here it is…**

She was lost in her own little world, the headphones still on when it started playing the opening chorus of Angel Without Wings.

_We started out so brand new darling  
but now it seems that nothing can change your mind  
I have seen your city lights  
but have you seen my country skies  
Watch the world go twirling by  
_

And then, like magic, there he was. Dean appeared before her, looking ecstatic to see her and suddenly she felt a pang of guilt. He was beaming at her and was moving ever closer. She could pretend like she hadn't seen him and start going the other way, but she knew she had to do this, especially if she was ever going to be with Tristan. She took a deep breath and moved towards him, turning off her walkman. He embraced her carefully, like she was a China Doll and kissed her tenderly. There were no sparks, there was no feeling. There was nothing.

"Dean…" She pulled back and started to tell him when he shook his head. "I know. I've seen it coming for a while now Rory." His eyes filled with tears. "I was so scared I was going to lose you and now I have." She started to say something when he cut her off. "Haven't I?" She nodded. "I'm so sorry, Dean." He sighed and ran his large hands over his face and through his floppy brown hair. "I know Rory. Me, too." And with that, he was gone. Rory was filled with a sadness that he was out of her life and almost called him back to her when she remembered how it felt to be with Tristan and knew… There was no going back from this.

She turned her walkman back on and the We Are came on.

_'Cause I am sleeping on a time bomb  
And I am waiting for the light to come  
You and I could get away now  
Do you know_

_Chorus__  
'Cause I don't know how  
And I don't know where  
We are we are_

And I don't know why  
I don't know if  
We are we are

_  
I get up sometimes  
Like somebody else  
Am I just wasting time  
For somebody else_

She realized she didn't know anything about him. He was the bane of her existence, and now they were making out in front of the whole school. Suddenly, she started to panic. She had just broken up with Dean who was the perfect boyfriend, to be with someone she knew absolutely nothing about. Well, that wasn't exactly true. She knew some things about him, but not enough to have done this. Her pace quickened, and by the time she got to her house, she was running breaking a Gilmore Girl rule. She grabbed the keys to the jeep and started towards him. She needed him to make this okay.

TRISTAN'S POV

After she left, Paris came up, bombarding him with questions. For Rory's sake, he denied it. He didn't want her to get in any more fights with Paris than she had to. Plus, Rory had mentioned something about some sort of temporary truce between them or something. He didn't want to ruin that. Paris nodded and stalked off in her normal Paris way. He got into his car and sped off towards home, stopping by his grandfather's house first. He pulled out his key and went in, not bothering to knock. "Grandpa?" He started to scour the house looking for him, and found him in his study. "Hey Grandpa." Jalan looked up and smiled at him warmly. "Hello, my boy. This is quite the surprise! How are you?" Tristan shrugged. "Sit, tell me." Tristan smiled and sat down.

"I got the girl Grandpa." His Grandfather's face darkened. "Tristan, trying to make this Mary jealous…" Tristan shook his head. "No, I got _the_ girl." Jalan's face brightened again and he got up to hug his grandson. "Now that is the best news I've heard in a while." Tristan hugged him back, glad he could share his joy over something that would seem so lame to anyone else. "Now, if you screw this up…" Tristan laughed as his grandfather trailed off. "I won't. I could never hurt her. I… I think…" Tristan took a deep breath. "I think I love her." Jalan nodded as his face grew serious. "I suppose that's something to be proud of you for. It's the difference between a boy and a man, being man enough to admit that you're in love. Not just that, but that you're man enough to sign your life over to a woman. Because essentially, that's what you'll be doing when you tell her." Tristan laughed again. "Well, that'd be fine by me." They talked for a long while, hours passed without his noticing, and the cell phone in his car was going as crazy as the one calling it.

**"Angel Without Wings"**

We started out so brand new darling  
But now it seems that nothing can change your mind  
I have seen your city lights  
But have you seen my country skies

Watch the world go twirling by

And perhaps it's common fears  
Or uncommon hearts  
That makes us insincere  
And torn apart

But when will I learn  
Love is just my fantasy disguised

_Chorus_  
An angel without wings can hardly fly  
And love without a dream it will not survive

But now I can see  
I am lucky just to have a heart  
Discovery will knock you on your knees  
And lonely tears can only hope to freeze  
Yeah, they'll freeze and fall on down

And so our sun is sinking low  
And your spirit's close behind  
But there's something you should know now  
That you're on my mind

But where are you now  
When will you share your winter nights

_Chorus_

No it won't survive

**"We Are"**

Take a listen through the window  
Take a lover on the radio  
Ask her if she's got an answer  
Do you know

Time enough to get a good one  
Though they never seem to get done  
I am standing for a reason  
Do you know

_Chorus_  
'Cause I don't know how  
And I don't know where  
We are we are

And I don't know why  
I don't know if  
We are we are

Seven days and not a return  
Seven lives and not a thing learned  
Take a lover on the highway  
Do you know?

'Cause I am sleeping on a time bomb  
And I am waiting for the light to come  
You and I could get away now  
Do you know

_Chorus_

I get up sometimes  
Like somebody else  
Am I just wasting time  
For somebody else

Take a listen through the window  
Another lover on the radio  
Ask her if she's got an answer  
Do you know?

_Chorus_


	6. 4

Want to know what I've been up to lately? Trying my hand at something of my own. Want to check it out? Check out my profile on the sister site fiction

Here's the link to the new story: .com/s/2815187/1

Check out Webook, a new way to read and rate original ideas and keep a look out for mine! J

Keep R&Ring and more updates will be up soon!

Thanks!

~P.


End file.
